


[Podfic] Seven times Lewis hugged Hathaway by Rebecca

by fire_juggler



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Seven times Lewis hugged Hathaway by Rebecca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seven times Lewis hugged Hathaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca). 



> For UniquePOV, on the occassion of her birthday. BB, I have _plans!!!!!_ But life got a little busy and they will have to wait. But I couldn't let your birthday go unremarked, so have this wee podficlet and know that I am thinking of you and sending you ALL the birthday wishes!
> 
> Many thanks to Rebecca for giving Blanket Permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/seven_times_lewis_hugged_hathaway.mp3)

## Length:

00:06:02 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/seven_times_lewis_hugged_hathaway-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 5.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/seven_times_lewis_hugged_hathaway-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 3.2 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
